The Good Witch Series: Not Always Supernatural
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: Some people aren't evil they just have bad luck, As Sam and Dean meet a GOOD witch they are surprise by what they find...They find it could always be worse, and with her it normally was...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prelude PT1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men or Supernatural universe….I just like to play with them a bit, even though I earn no money from it

**Author's Notes: **So at first there is going to be no X-men characters they will be in later chapters…however they will be dealing with mutants…also as a **warning**…there will be drug usage and many mature subjects that may offend or disturb certain people (no drug usage by the brothers…don't worry ^_^) and just so we have things straight…there is a minor involved BUT the brothers will not be banging a minor…that's disturbing…Anywho…enjoy

**Full Summary: **After trapping a particularly nasty demon, and torturing it for information, The Winchester brothers have to find out who summoned it. However the Witch they are looking for isn't quite what they expected. Their world takes an unexpected turn into the world of mutants when the Supernatural world and Mutant world collide in a train wreck when they follow particularly gruesome murders…and one could only guess who they found at the end of this chain of gore.

"Breeana Wells?" Dean asked just to be sure twisting a silver dagger into the shoulder of the demon.

"YES!" it hissed nodding.

"Sammy…" Dean started but Sam Winchester was three steps ahead of him already typing the name into the system and doing a search.

"Breeana Wells is a fifteen year old girl are you telling me a fifteen year old girl has enough power to summon you?" Sam narrowed his eyes skeptically. Dean twisted the dagger again as the stench of burning demon filled their nostrils.

"YES! She did…She didn't know it worked…that's why she didn't keep control of me," the demon growled in pain.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, he stepped carefully over the protective circle around the demon, "Okay, Fremon, we'll go check it out…and if you're lying…We'll know."

Dean smirked at the cursing demon not bothering to pull the dagger from his shoulder.

"So where we headed Sammy?" Dean asked hopping into the Impala.

"Cleveland," He answered shortly.

Sam wasn't really looking forward to this, if he wasn't lying that means the fifteen year old girl was a witch, and if that was the case, he wasn't looking forward to doing what they were going to have to do.

"Cleveland here we come…" Dean replied cranking the Impala, the engine growling loudly at first then settling into a fine purr.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Cleveland, Ohio*******

The party raged on much to the satisfaction of Tyler Anthony Garrison…aka Tag. There was somebody puking in the bathroom. Someone shooting heroin on the front porch. What was amazing was that the 26 year old was a genius, and four years ago he would have been the youngest doctor graduating with his class. Then they discovered his mutation. He already had one, he was what he called a technopath, he could control and communicate with any type of computer, from calculators to nuclear missiles. He was still a good student went through school fair and square never changing a grade and was one credit from becoming a doctor, then he mutated further, and fried the entire technology wing on accident. His new power giving him the ability to absorb and emit electricity. He was quickly kicked out of the school and couldn't for the life of him get accepted anywhere else. So Tag went on a downward spiral, a drug binge…with even worse crimes on his record than drug abuse.

"Hey Bree, Come Here!" he called over the noise.

He waited a good five minutes before he was immediately annoyed by her lack of response. He stalked over to the couch he found her on more coherent than he expected her to be. The girl's natural reddish/orange hair was littered with back and dark purple streaks…a different color every week, sometimes more often. Her skin was naturally pale with freckles dancing across her shapely body. Today her eyes were a pale violet, her eyes also changed when she felt like it. He wasn't REALLY sure how she did it, but he didn't really care.

"I called you," he said flatly clear that he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, love it's kinda loud," While her accent sounded English, she was in fact Welsh and would quickly correct anyone for making that mistake. Her round cherubic face, showed a hint of caution, the slight yellowing around her left eye a reminder of what happens when Tag got upset with her.

He frowned a bit and pulled her up roughly by a thin arm, track marks could be seen down her arms, and more yellowing bruises from his grip around her around and a few fresh ones. She sighed heavily and allowed herself to be pulled away from the riveting conversation about government from a druggie's point of view.

"I'm bored," he said with a mischievous smile on his gaunt face, "Come over here and entertain me."

His hands were on her waist, and his mouth on her neck. Bree was happy about the Morphine that currently coursed through her veins.

Sam looked down at the paper in his hand, and up at the two story house, it was in the middle of the suburbs, so the party at the house really didn't fit. Someone was passed out on the lawn, a couple were making out on the porch, used needles littered the front and the smell of all different types of smoke mingled together, with the scent of vomit and beer. Someone smoking a crack pipe near the window could easily be seen, yet no one called the cops.

Sam looked skeptically at Dean who frowned, then shrugged. "Well it's different than the normal scene that's for sure."

No one batted an eye as the brothers made their way through the putrid smelling party. Dean scanned the party for any sign of the young red head, though finding none, he tapped the shoulder of the most coherent looking person there.

"Do you know Breeana Wells?"

"Who doesn't?" He snorted laughing a bit, then his face grew serious, "You cops?"

Sam realized saying yes could be very bad for them, so he quickly shook his head no, "No just…friends."

"She owes you money huh?"

Dean nodded grimly, "Yeah…she does."

The man regarded them a moment, deciding that since they looked clean they were probably big time dealers, he just pointed upstairs. Sam and Dean followed his directions up the stairs, it was quieter up there. A few people passed out in random rooms, it was the master bed room where they found her. The door was open when the walked in the girl was wearing a sheet and not much else and a man lay in the bed, not even bothering to wearing a sheet.

"S'up?" he said looking at them, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Actually looking for…um…her," Dean looked politely away from the girl, normally this wouldn't be an issue at all, however, she was fifteen.

The man pulled on pants, and stepped outside of the room, to talk to them.

"Look guys does she owe you money or something, I didn't know, I'll make her pay you guys back, cash or we can work something else…"

Dean narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where the sentence was heading and it was all he could do not to punch him in his mouth, Sam gave him a warning look from the corner of his eye. Dean just gestured with his hands for the man to follow him, "Talk to me over here will you?"

Sam however didn't follow, and the man didn't seem to notice, he tapped lightly on the door. When she didn't answer he pushed the door open slightly ready to look away if she happened to not be wearing the sheet anymore. She was still wrapped in it like a cocoon, now her knees pulled to her chest and her eyes looking at him with some amount of fear in her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Hey no it's okay, look I just want to ask you something," Sam said gently.

"Yeah?" Came distinctly accented voice.

"Look if we're wrong this going to sound really odd, but um…did you uh…maybe…summon a demon?" Sam asked wincing.

Bree shook her head, "No but I tried nothing happened."

Sam shook his head, "Hate to tell you this, but something did happen and a lot of people are dead, Why on earth would you even think that was a good idea?"

She looked up at the door, and down again, Sam turned around seeing nothing realization set in noticing a fresh split lip. "He told you to?"

"You see I have these books, I got them from me mum when she died, Old…different languages, So not human at all others so old there are few people who can speak them, I taught myself the languages so I could read them, once I told Tag what they were about, he thought it was all bullshit, so he said go ahead, try to summon one of these demons," Bree explained, "I told him it was a bad idea, but he didn't believe me, and after the fail, he wrote it all off as bullshit."

Sam took a deep breath, "But it did work, and I imagine not how you expected, I'm amazed you were able to even summon him, Fremon takes some skill and power,"

"Me Mum was a Witch, it's hereditary I guess," she shrugged.

Sam sighed, he really didn't want to have to kill her, but at his distaste she shook her head, "She was a good witch, into the earth worship and all that stuff, the reason why she had all this stuff, well some of it was useful, for protection and what not…but the rest she kept them to keep them out of the hands of someone who might use them."

Sam nodded, but he wanted to see these books, "Is there anyway you can show me the books?"

Bree shrugged then nodded, "I guess, If Tag doesn't care."

"My brother's talking to him now I'm sure he won't mind," Sam said darkly, as he stood up and turned around so she could put clothes on.

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Meanwhile<span>***

Dean was utterly disgusted at what the man had just gotten through suggesting, Dean looked at him blatantly, "You're a sick fuck she's fifteen."

He grinned cigarette now in hand, he inhaled deeply, "What's your point?"

Dean tensed up, "How old are you?"

"Twenty six…Why?" he replied.

Dean turned on his heal and walked into the room, "Sammy we need to leave before I…What are you doing?"

Sam was knelt down next to the girl with his hands going along her ribs, "Two of them are broken," he muttered angrily. Dean turned back on his heal and marched out nearly into the man, he didn't hesitate he punched him in the jaw. Anger seething from the older Winchester, he didn't stop punching the man until Sam grabbed him.

"Come on Dean," Sam said firmly.

Dean punched him once more for good measure, before standing up, "See how he likes it," Dean snapped.

"She's going to take us to the rest of these books her mother had," Sam said slowly.

"Books? There's books?" Dean asked confused as he wiped blood from his hand.

"Oh…there's books…old books," Sam raised his eyebrows, "Apparently he told her to summon the demon,"

"Why did I stop hitting him again?" Dean asked glaring.

"Tag?" a worried tone crept into her voice, as she looked upon his bloodied unmoving body. Sam looked from her to Dean.

"Wouldn't be a big loss to anyone," Dean grumbled but grudging left him laying there as they lead her back down stairs and out the door.

She was quiet on the way there, only telling them which way to turn, that is until Dean finally spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing with an asshole like that?" Dean demanded.

Sam frowned, but couldn't help but admit he was wondering the same damned thing.

She pushed her multi-colored hair from her face and looked down, "I've been with him for three years."

Dean slammed on the breaks and looked over at Sam both of them silently doing the math, they looked at each other, and Sam simply said, "Later."

When Dean did start driving again his hand gripped the steering wheel rather tightly and his foot was a lot heavier on the gas.

"That doesn't explain why?" Dean forced out.

"He saved me," Bree admitted.

"From what?" Sam asked gently.

"Home," she replied.

Bree really didn't want to talk about it. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out the window symbolizing the end of the conversation. Dean was about to press her more but a look from Sam stopped him. Sam and Dean preceded to exchange silent looks.

_What?_

_Leave it alone Dean_

_I was just asking_

_Don't_

_Fine…for now…_

As they pulled into her neighborhood and to her house, which was also the epitome of suburbia, the girl seemed more shifty. She looked around the white house that sat with one light on and no cars in the driveway. After looking around she silently gestured for them to follow. She seemed to get more tense as she got closer to the house in fact she dropped her keys, trying to put them into the lock. At this point her hands were shaking so bad, Sam clamped his hand around her to steady her.

"Let me," Sam said gently with Dean giving him another look.

He unlocked the door, and the girl hesitated, "It's okay," Sam told her gently.

She lead them into the house, passed pictures on the wall. Dean plucked one off of the wall, of a rather bulky looking man, and a slender elegant looking red headed woman. His hand was around her waist, but what Dean noticed is it didn't seem like a sweet gesture but a possessive gesture. There was no smile on his face, and hers looked a bit distant. At there feet stood a little boy, also with red hair, the man's hand was on his shoulder.

"My older brother, lives in Miami, he's a cop, he's my half brother," she explained, Dean hadn't noticed she had stopped to look at him.

"Different Dad?" Dean asked.

She nodded and swallowed hard, "I, um never met my real dad, always only had my step dad."

"So they your brother, separated then had you and got back together again?" Dean asked.

"No…they never separated," Bree said before turning around and heading up stairs.

"Oh," Dean raised an eyebrow and hung the picture back up before stopping at another one.

This one showed her brother older, he looked a lot like his dad but with red hair, standing next to their mother, Bree stood next to her step dad , he had an arm around her pulling her closer, Bree looked to be about 10 in the picture and he was pretty sure it looked like they were at Disney but she wasn't smiling. He raised an eyebrow and hung it back up, hurrying after the two.

Her room wasn't as messy as one would expect a teenage girl's to be. Her dresser top had a first aid kit sitting on top of it. Otherwise it didn't look like she'd been there in months.

She crawled under her bed started fishing around for something, her rather short skirt going up way to high for Sam's comfort. Dean quickly looked the other direction, while Sam said," Do you need help?"

"No…I got it hold, there," She came back out producing a small cedar chest.. She opened it and it was filled with books, herbs, salts , gems and feathers. She pulled out a few books, all leather bound, "This one is in Sumerian…Can you read Sumerian?"

"Uh…well no…" Sam looked away, "You can?"

She nodded, "This one is in Aramaic, this one Latin,"

"Latin we can do…What are they all about?" Dean asked sitting on the bed.

"This one, it's full of protective spells, fertility rites, Demonic wards, summoning ancient Sumerian Deities," Bree explained, "This one, the one in Aramaic, this is where I got the ritual to summon the demon, There's a bloody lot of different ones in there…I chose the one I thought was the lesser."

"That was the lesser of all the evils? He eat off the heads of men," Dean explained.

"You should see what the others do…" Bree muttered.

Dean had a thoughtful look on his face, then he said, "Pack a bag, and we'll take these books down to the car."

She didn't argue or question it, she did exactly what she was told. Sam however was giving him a crazy look, then gestured for him to follow him outside, "Dean are you crazy? There going to charge us for kidnapping a teenage girl!"

"No they won't, Sammy, this girl goes out and parties and shoots up with her clearly abusive boyfriend and do you think anyone notices? Clearly not…three years Sammy? And She's terrified to go home Sammy what's with that?" Dean demanded.

"I know Dean but shouldn't we just call the police?" Sam asked.

"Why so they can put her in foster care?" Dean glared.

"What are we going to do with her?" Sam demanded.

"I don't know but the girl can summon a demon, she's a witch, maybe we can put that to good use before she turns evil," Dean shrugged., "We can't just leave her here."

"I know just…There has to be a better way," Sam frowned, then looked over and realized the girl was look up at them. She had a back pack slung over one shoulder and a large purse in her other hand.

"I can conjure things," Bree said timidly.

They both looked at her, "What kind of things?"

"Well, I'm not actually very good at it, Sometimes I conjure things I didn't mean to, like I'm trying to get one thing and I get toothpaste…but usually it had to fit in my hand, and it takes a lot of effort to get anything much bigger, and I know a lot of protection spells," she looked up at them hopefully, "I'm not really sure what you guys are doing but…seems cool."

Sam caved, "Fine, but you have to do everything we tell you."

"Yeah okay, cool," She nodded dipping her head up and down, "We should go now."

They looked at each other, the urge to stay and find out why she was scared of home was there in both of them, but the didn't have time. They helped pack her stuff in the car.

"Nice car," she commented, "Where are we going?"

Dean smiled proudly, he really loved his car, then answered her, "South Dakota."

"Sweet," she climbed into the car and before long the girl was unconscious.

.


	2. Prelude PT2

**Author's notes: **SO this is my first attempt at Supernatural fic, tell me what you think so far, and it's kind of an AU no specific season Chapters too short? Sorry I'll lengthen them up...as soon as I know if there's anyone interested in me continuing this

The girl laid sprawled out in the backseat, unconscious, she'd been unconscious for an hour at least. Sam had noticed Dean continually glancing into the rear view mirror.

"What?" Sam asked carefully.

"We're stopping at the next gas station," Dean told him without looking at him.

Sam looked over at the gas gauge, they had nearly a full tank, they had beer. However at the moment Sam didn't question it. The bright lights of the gas station that seemed to be geared more towards trucks and travelers than the locals, didn't even wake the girl. Sam guessed it was probably a drug induced coma-like sleep. Dean hopped out of the car and opened the back door.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked finally.

Dean held up the large purse the girl brought with her and opened it, "Dean, don't…" he started until Dean produced a baggy of a white substance that Sam only could guess what it may be.

He rummaged through it some more and produced a few vials of morphine, "Medical grade…we should keep this…away from her though."

He was utterly shocked to find that there were brand new packaged needles in her purse also which Dean ferreted away in the car along with the Morphine.

"Since when have junkies cared about whether their needles are clean?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Reluctantly Sam searched her back pack, feeling a bit dirty rummaging through a teenagers clothes however oddly he felt a little better that his suspicions were correct when he pulled out a crack pipe, and a baggy of a powdery brownish white substance he didn't even want to guess what it was .

After thoroughly searching her things and being utterly shocked by how much they found, Dean went into the gas station and re-merged with a huge bag of skittles and a bag of M & Ms. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She seems like she'd like skittles," Dean shrugged stuffing the candy in her purse to replace the drugs.

Sam raised his eyebrows, "She's not going to be happy when she finds out all her drugs are gone."

"I'll shed a tear, we just did her a favor," Dean said a bit bitter sounding.

"I know, but what if she starts going into withdrawals," Sam asked.

"I guess we'll have to make it to Bobby's before that happens," Dean said hopping into the car.

The girl didn't wake up until the sun came up, Sam was passed out laying against the window, Dean was tearing into a bacon cheese burger.

"Hey you're up, good, here eat those," Dean said tossing back a couple of burgers.

"Oh thanks I'm starved," She said rather cheerfully. She tore into the burgers like she hadn't eaten in a week. She was quiet for a bit and then leaned forward, "Hey where we going?" her voice was a bit timid.

Dean wrinkled up his head he was sure they had told her that already, "South Dakota."

"Oh….well why?" she asked.

"To see a friend," Dean replied

He looked at her through the rear view, she seemed a bit confused and now nervous. She was chewing on the tiny silver ring that piercing one side of her pink lips.

"What?" Dean asked watching her carefully.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"What?" He repeated this time with a bit more conviction.

"Do I know you guys?" she asked carefully, "I mean have I met you before or…"

"What do you mean we met you last night? Remember?" Dean wrinkled up his head.

"Um…well…no…" she replied.

"Remember how you summoned that demon…?" Dean said carefully.

"Well yeah but it didn't work," Bree said looking utterly confused now, "How do you know that?"

"A. Yes it worked, and it killed a lot of people, B. We know that because we're the ones that caught it," Dean replied., he had forgotten he left that bastard there.

"It…what? Killed a lot of people…oh god, I didn't know I didn't…Tag told me to summon it, or try because he thought it was fake, I had know idea that it…oh god, I'm sorry," Bree's voice was slowly raising in octave, her voice becoming more shrill and panicked as tears sprang to her eyes.

Sam's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice, having forgot she was in the car, as the realization set in he turned to look at Dean.

"She's apparently just learning that summoning demons gets people killed," Dean said with a sarcastic bite.

"We had this conversation last night," Sam said rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Apparently she didn't remember" Dean sighed.

"Look we took care of it, just don't EVER do it again," Sam told her firmly to squelch her hysterics.

"Okay I won't, I didn't know Tag told me…" Bree started again.

"We know," Dean said gritting his teeth wishing he could go back and shoot that guy.

She sniffed a little bit more and wiped tears from her eyes, "So why am I here?"

"Well, it takes a lot of power to summon Fremon, and once you display that kind of power, demons will hunt you, they want your soul, your very energy…they will find you…besides let's be honest, you can't get much worse than where you were." Sam explained.

Suddenly she laughed, grinning a bit.

"What's so funny? He's serious," Dean glared in the rear-view .

"I know, I know , But your some kind of demon hunters, and here I just thought you two were a couple of perverts," she chuckled.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at Sam, then Sam frowned thoughtfully , "Well Dean's a pervert…but he generally sticks to women his age."

"Generally?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well there was that one girl..What was her name?" Sam smirked.

"Okay that's not fair her ID was fake and in my defense she didn't look 17," Dean glared, "I didn't sleep with her, not after she said she had school in the morning."

Sam burst into laughter at that.

"You're real funny Sammy," Dean rolled his eyes.

Bree cocked her head to the side a bit, the concept that the age difference might be an issue had never occurred to her with Tag.. It just wasn't something she thought about, she wanted to get away from her step father and Tag had offered that escape. As she thought about it more the concept of being away from him for a long period of time horrified her, and at the same time she hadn't been hit in the face once., since she left...and if she had, she didn't remember. And speaking of Tag...

From inside her purse she shuffled through her things utterly delighted when she found the skittles, "Oh my god I love Skittles!"

"Surpirse!" Dean said letting out a sigh of relief, he really didn't want to deal with a pissed off teenage girl.

Distracted by a handful of skittles she dumped in her mouth, she remembered at her phones persistent ringing that she should answer that before Tag had a conniption fit.

"Yeah?" She said with a mouthful of rainbow delight.

"Bree where the fuck are you?" Demanded the angry man on the other side of the phone. His voice never sounded exactly the same as it did in real life, because of his mutation he didn't need a phone to call, and he just told the speaker what noises to make producing sound similar to his voice but not quite the same.

"Why are you asking me that when you can track my cellphone?" Bree replied swallowing her candy.

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked looking back. The girl nodded and he reached back and took the cellphone from her.

"She's with us dip shit why don't you come here and do something about it," Dean growled into the phone itching for a chance to beat the guy into a coma. Sam couldn't argue really, normally he didn't agree with Dean picking fights but this was one he'd love to pummel himself.

Bree looked horrified as Dean hung up the phone before the angry junkie could reply. He didn't give it back to her however.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" She asked eyes wide with panic, "He really will, he's pissed."

"Good, and I really will beat him within an inch of his life, take him to the hospital so he can detox and heal up and beat again," Dean replied coldly.

Bree's mouth dropped open, and her eyes slid to Sam who shrugged, "You're right the hospital's a bit much, let him heal up in the panic room and then I'll beat the shit out of him."

Bree blinked, looking from one to the other. She sat back in her seat quietly, and a bit shocked. Sure Tag was a little rough around the edges but he wasn't that bad...

"He's probably going to tell the police I was kidnapped, and use the satellites to find my location so,..." she started and then she watched her phone fly out of the window into the grill of a Semi truck, "Nevermind..."

The trip was long consisting of Dean and Bree fighting over the music, Dean and Bree fighting over the restaurant they ate at, Dean and Bree ganging up and making fun of Sam.

"Sam, she practically had her ass in your lap...and you didn't get her phone number?" Bree shook her head.

"I'm not Dean, I don't do the one night stand thing...What's the point?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Are you gay?" Bree asked, with Dean grinning in the seat next to Sam.

Dean noticed the girl getting more fidgety, her skin loosing color she wasn't feeling great, he knew, but she kept it to herself mostly.

"Hey now...My sister is not gay, if she was, she would have gotten her number," Dean laughed.

"You guys are hilarious," Sam frowned his phone a bit heavier on the gas.

"So when can I drive?" Bree asked after a moment of silence.

"The day after..." Dean paused, "NEVER,"

"Didn't have to say it like that," Bree frowned, "I'm a great driver."

"Look the dragons you drive when you're on Acid is not the same as a car...least of all my baby," Dean chuckled lightly.

"Heh...heh...blow me," Bree frowned.

The girl only really freaked out once, when she realized that all her drugs where gone.

"We threw them away," Dean said flatly.

"You did WHAT?" She demanded her voice growing lower as her anger grew.

"You heard me," Dean replied he didn't even turn to look at her, his jaw was clamped shut.

"You son of a bitch!" She glowered, "I needed that!"

"Bullshit," Dean replied tersely.

"I've got it, Dean," Sam said trying to stop the situation before it got out of control, they were pulled over on the side of the road, because Bree had grabbed Dean by the arm and demanded he pull over, Dean was less than thrilled, in fact he looked like he wanted to hurt her, "Look," Sam knelt down so he was eye to eye with her, "You're above all that crap, we need your help but you can't help us when your entire life and demeanor depends on the substance you're on."

"How would you know what I'm above? you just met me," she snapped irritably.

"Because you're smart, too smart to be just some junkie, That guy screwed you up so bad you can tell your head from your ass half the time, we only want to help," Sam told her putting his hands on her shoulders, and giving her a look that Dean would describe as his puppy dog look.

"Look I'm sick I need..." She stared, it was Dean who cut her off.

"You're not sick, it's called withdrawals, the sooner we get going the sooner we can get you out of my car before you start puking,," Dean said grimly.

Dean decided he was done with that conversation, he opened the back door for her to get in, not saying a word, and climbed in the driver's seat, his foot was heavy on the gas, they made it the rest of the way to Bobby's by four in the morning. The timing was impeccable because Bree jumped out of the car and threw up, her hands were shaking and her skin was deathly pale, paler than normal. Her lips were pale and cracked and sweat beaded down her face. Sam helped her up as the world began to spin around her. Dean disappeared inside and reappeared with Bobby.

"Good god Dean, she's just a girl," Came the country accent of their long time family friend.

"It needs to be done," Dean said solemnly, "I don't like it either, but anywhere else, and...just trust me, Bobby."

"All right fine but you, idjits are going to tell me why you brought her here to begin with, just take her to the panic room," Bobby gave in.

Sam looked horrified, narrowing his eyes, "Dean she's not me, you can't detox her like that."

"Sammy, we don't have any other choice, she's a witch and I don't want to find out what she's willing to do to us to get her fix okay," Dean snapped, then he added gentler, "She'll be fine, I'm sure she's been through worse."

Sam conceded but was clearly unhappy about it. This was a taxing period for all of them, after explaining part of the situation to Bobby leaving out certain details he didn't need to know, it took a good three weeks of leaving her in the Panic room to make sure her system was clear. She often switched from screaming at them, to being too sick to get up, to begging them to give her something, to begging them to let her out. Sam spent the most time with her, playing cards with her talking to her, trying to keep her distracted. It was clearly taxing on him, he didn't sleep much until Dean came and pulled him out of there.

Dean handled it rather differently, he stayed as far away from there as possible, taking petty jobs, forcing Sam to leave the house. However he was never far from a bottle of liquor. This wasn't like Sam, Sam was his little brother, and it was Demon blood. However, the concept of a child having to go through that, it didn't sit well with Dean as much as he pretended it didn't bother him.

Bobby, however tried his best to make sure the boys were still sleeping and eating, and made sure the girl stayed hydrated, and ate what she could. The last week was when she really started to be come more coherent, and keep food down.

Sam brought her a bag of food, Bree was actually starving,, between bites she asked, "So how did you guys get into the demon hunting business?"

"It kind of ran in the family, A demon killed our mom, and my dad started hunting them," Sam told her.

"Sorry about your mum, mine was beaten to death," Bree said flatly.

"By a demon?" Sam's eyes widened.

"No...my stepdad," Bree replied looking away from him.

Sam went quiet, his jaw flexing, then he cleared his throat, and said quietly, "It should only be a few more days, Dean wants to make sure you're okay to come out."

Sam sat there quietly for a little while, waiting until she was done eating and taking the trash. Sam was all for saving people but since meeting the girl he began to wonder. He wondered why they bothered saving people that were worse than some of the things they hunted. Shouldn't they hunt them too? Technically they'd still be saving people, it didn't matter what they were saving them from, not to Sam anyway.

Bree was looking at him with a rather pensive look, the first one he'd seen from her. He could tell the drugs were clear from her system just by the clarity in her eyes, he could tell there were brains in there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Bree said lowering her head, and looking up at him.

"_You _didn't upset me," Sam said shortly not wanting to have that conversation with her.


	3. Deck the Halls with bowels and Bodies

**Author's Note: **Thank you for those who review and to those who haven't PLEASE do ^_^ I would love to hear from you, Kindly review even if you don't review kindly, thank you...

* * *

><p>"Me and you, you know this can't end well, as soon as you got to the table, you had to know you didn't stand a bleedin' chance...you're <em>mine<em>!" Bree said darkly, staring with anticipation at her opponent.

Sitting at a little diner Dean watched with amusement as a huge plate of food was set in front of the small girl. Her hair was now red, stop sign red, and littered with black and blonde streaks. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she saw the giant burger sitting in a delicious pile before her. With that, she attacked it, it _really_ didn't stand a chance against her.

"Okay, so our first destination is a church in Massachusetts, apparently bodies of the clergy were found...mutilated and hanging from the rafters," Sam grimaced as he ate swallowing hard.

"Wow, so like, their guts were hanging out, and they were decorating the church like Christmas tinsel," Bree asked, "That is _so_ sick!" her tone was like a young boy talking about something gross with more wonder than disgust.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, Dean however was slightly amused, Sam less so, "You do know these were _people_, with _families_," Sam said.

"Yeah, _duh_, but like," She swallowed a huge chunk of burger, "You see, they're already dead you know, and it royally blows, but they're _dead_...you can sit there and feel bad for them, or you can find out who did it and make them feel a whole _hell_ of a lot worse." She shrugged nonchalantly licking juice from the burger off her fingers.

Dean smiled wide, "You see Sammy and you were worried, she'll do just fine."

Sam only looked at her in shock, the shock that she said something that had more depth than she even realized. "You make a very excellent point, but if you could **never** referred to guts as Christmas decorations again, that would be wonderful."

She looked at him oddly, "I made an excellent point? _Really_? **Sweet**!"

She was mauling the last piece of her burger, with a ferocity that made Sam grimace and Dean chuckle. Sam shook his head, "I know you need to gain weight, but you can still die of a heart attack from eating that."

Bree looked up at him with wide eyes, while sopping up burger juice with her already greasy french fries. She looked down at her plate again, and back up at Sam, "If you want to act like a woman and have a salad go right ahead, but I personally prefer, fat and grease, got work on my girlish figure and all."

"You will never have one of those...**ever,**" Dean said sharply with all the firmness that a big brother should have.

Bree narrowed her eyes, "Stow it, ya goddamned Yank," she playfully tossed a soggy fry at Dean.

"What did you just call me?" Dean wrinkled up his forehead, "Did you call me a _Yankee_?"

Sam chuckled lightly the interaction between the two ranged greatly. From playful banter to arguing to Dean's tendency to treat her like a little sister. It happened rather quickly, they had spent several weeks at Bobby's letting Bobby run her through the basics of Demon hunting. Dean himself thought she needed more hands on experience than sitting her down and telling her things she may or may not retain. She would remember to line her room with salt the first time she didn't and something broke in. She would remember the holy water the first time it saved her life...that was Dean's thought. So they came to a happy medium, Bobby would still teach her, but every once in a while they would take her out into the field.

Bree was still edgy around Bobby, she winced if touched her and got extremely nervous if they left her alone with him. Bobby guessed it had something to do with where she came from and stressed the importance not to make a big deal over it. He said that she'd get over if he acted like he normally would.

Sam, however, was still not happy about the entire situation, he thought the girl should have the chance to live a normal life. Dean's response however had been "She's not going to ever _be_ normal, Sammy, As much as she could go through therapy to teach her how to cover it up and move on, it won't help, she doesn't _need_ someone to share her life story and her feelings with, she needs somewhere to direct all of that anger and hurt, and if we just drop her off somewhere the direction she aims it at may bring us back along to have to deal with it, Sammy."

Sam, in the end had agreed to let Breeana make the decision on her own. She had choose to stay with them and help them. They headed for the car now, it would be a ways to go before they hit Massachusetts.

"So can I drive?" Bree asked with a sly grin.

"Ha, ha, you are a very funny little girl," Dean said with an arched eyebrow.

Bree frowned, then replied, "Rather be a funny little girl, than an ugly little girl."

"You know you can walk to Massachusetts," Dean said with a dead panned look.

"You'd miss me," she said climbing into the car.

"I doubt that," Dean muttered.

Sam laughed more as they pulled out, _'Highway to Hell'_ played from the speakers rather loudly. Even louder than necessary, Dean and Bree's voices carried over top in high pitched exaggeratedly off key whining noise that made Sam cringe.

"I'm on a **HIIIIIGGGHHHHWAAAAAY** to hell!"

"No STOOOP **SIIGNS** _SPPEEED_ LIMITS!"

_'Asking nothing, leave me be_

_taking everything in my stride,_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_going down, party time_

_my friends are going to be there too...' _

_~~~AC/DC 'Highway to Hell'~~~_

The town was small, barely even worth mentioning on the map, in fact they had gotten lost while trying to locate it, only to realize...they drove through it and had to turn around. When they had finally gotten there, finding a hotel room for the three of them had been difficult, the only hotel in the entire city was a small mom and pop hotel that look like it was made out of an old house. It made for comfy beds, but two grown men with one teenage girl made for some interesting looks, especially with her being British they didn't seem to believe that she was their sister. None of them, however, were so bold as to say it out loud, but the strange looks were enough.

As they unpacked, Dean pulled out a credit card, and handed it to Sam, "We've got to examine the crime scene, and get crime seen photos, take Bree and get her some grown up clothes...and fix her hair, and try to make her look like a grown up, maybe get her a fake..."

"ID?" Bree finished fishing through her purse and pulling out an ID that said Briana Norton the picture was her and said that she was 23.

Dean took it from her an examined it, "Holy shit this isn't fake...How did you? Where...?" he started

"Tag," Bree informed them, "He's a mutant."

Dean arched a confused eyebrow, and looked to his brother who easily took up his roll and explained nearly automatically, "Apparently they have been finding that there are some people who have mutated...they have a gene called the 'X' gene...they think it's a step toward evolution."

"Doesn't seem like he's evolved very far," Dean commented.

"He can communicate with computers, _all kinds, _ from super computers to calculators, so he put it in the DMV computers, and they sent me this ID," Bree shrugged.

Sam stared intensely at his computer now as if it were and offending object, "Is there anyway to keep him out?" Sam asked.

Bree shrugged, "Maybe some type of protection spell, let me do some research and get back to you, I can probably alter one for that purpose."

Dean wrinkled up his forehead, and blinked staring at her with his head cocked to the side "It's creepy that you're smart."

Bree beamed.

**xXxXx**

She picked at the hem of the offending object with a frown, her breaths were shallow as she waddled from the dressing room. The polyester outfit wrapped around her like a python on it's prey. "Sam...I really don't think this one is going to fit," her voice was almost a whimper.

Sam stifled a laugh. The skirt hugged her so tight she had to waddle to move, the seams threatened to burst. The buttons stretched and pulled, her bust threatening to burst out.

"Maybe we overestimated how skinny you were," Sam said carefully trying to hold in laughter.

Bree's eyes widened, "You think? I maybe skinny BUT I do have _boobs_...and _an ass_."

Sam rolled his eyes, "No you **don't**..."

"Well no, _wonder,_ you think I can where this, _asshole_," Bree frowned.

The attendant came over and broke out into a grin, "Here Let me help, This is a size...oh...a zero? No wonder, we'll try a four that should work." the girl said disappearing.

Sam shrugged, "I'm not a girl, how am _I_ supposed to know?"

Bree had disappeared back into the dressing room letting out a sigh of relief when she stripped off the restricting garment.

"Not what Dean said," Bree teased from inside her dressing room, to which Sam rolled his eyes dramatically, she and Dean bonded WAY to well.

It didn't take long for the woman to return with a few things that seemed to fit her much better, Bree of course choose the ones that were shorter and tighter. Sam didn't make a comment on this, but Dean however, wouldn't be overly thrilled.

After returning to the hotel Bree was hidden in the bathroom, "No...I hate it, I'm not coming out,"Bree called through the door.

"Oh open the damn door it can be THAT bad," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not doin' it," She grumbled.

"If you don't open the door I'm coming in," Dean told her...of course he was bluffing, it was a naked place...and he didn't want to see her naked.

She, however, opened the door timidly, she had a towel on her head.

The suit she was wearing was a black pin striped skirt and coat set, the skirt it self fell about two inches above the knee but was rather tight. The coat had a tailored fit. Dean now gave her an odd look. Sam grabbed the towel from her head and gave her an odd look.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked wondering just HOW she managed to change her hair color...it wasn't wet. It was red...like a natural red, like an orange red.

"It's...natural," she frowned trying to cover her head.

Dean laughed, "You look like the Wendy's girl,"

"Fuck you, you look like a Nancy," she grumbled hurling a brush with a deadly accuracy that Dean DID however manage to dodge.

"Dean, cut it out, Bree stop trying to kill Dean with a brush, you look fine," Sam said taking the 'adult' roll in the situation since apparently Dean wasn't going to, "Let's just go?"

"She's going to a church...wearing that?" Dean asked Sam arching an eyebrow.

"Well you said you wanted me dressed like a grown-up," Bree said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Yeah, like a **normal** grown up not like the office _wh_..." Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"**Dean**!" Sam said sharply through gritted teeth his eyes flicking to Bree whose face reddened and corners of her mouth turned into a frown.

For a brief moment Dean thought she was going to cry. Her jaw had stiffened and she blinked rapidly. To her credit, however, she didn't. She grew tangibly silent and looked away. Sam glared at Dean who shrugged offering a bit of a wince. So perhaps he had gotten a little to carried away. Sam looked from Dean to Bree and back again a few times before Dean realized that Sam wanted him to apologize. Dean frowned and Sam glared at him before Dean finally gave in.

"Bree," Dean started.

She immediately tensed more, her jaw tightening her arms crossed over her chest, eyes cast down.

"I didn't mean that," Dean said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, I'm an asshole."

Bree surprisingly shrugged, and as if Dean couldn't feel any worse her response was simply, "Nothing I haven't heard before."

Now Dean stood in front of her and put both hands on her shoulders, remaining silent until she looked up at him, "Shadda up, You look amazing, too grown up, no one needs to look at you."

Sam was actually now a bit proud of his brother as he hugged the girl affectionately. Bree leaned on him now looking very much childlike as she tucked her hands under her chin. Dean nudged her, "Go on, finish getting ready."

Dean cleared his throat slightly as she disappeared back into the bathroom, just briefly he caught the look Sam was giving him, "You can shadda up too."

Sam smirked but held up his hands declaring his innocence, "I wasn't going to say anything."

It was another thirty minutes before she reemerged, her hair a dark brown and swept back into and up do, her eyes were a startling blue. She had applied make-up to her face, mascara and a dark red lipstick. She wore panty hose and she slipped on a pair of black pumps that sat outside the door making her three inches taller. It did wonders to make her look older as the heavy foundation settled in any crease in her face making it stick out to make her look as if she was in fact a grown up.

"Okay,": Sam finally said, "How the HELL are you changing your hair and eye color?"

"It's a glamour spell, it's not actually different, I just make everyone perceive that it's different," Bree said with a proud grin.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, whatever it was it appeared harmless but neither of them had seen anything quite like that before. It was pretty clever and Sam had to wonder if she could only do that with color. Perhaps there were other features that could be changed...of course now they had things to do so they didn't really have time to ask.

"Oh...that's...pretty neat," Sam replied.

"Alright, come on weirdo, we're goin' to church," Dean said with a smirk ushering the girl out the door before she took even longer.


End file.
